Info
'About The Game' : Though a vastly different game type and featuring a brand new game engine designed and developed from the ground up, the Line Of Defense game is based on the All Aspects game series by 3000AD, Inc. You know how there are many Star Trek, Star Wars, Stargate games, movies etc all with a different premise, tech etc but with the same (or similar) lore? Well it’s kinda like that. So if you have played any of the All Aspects games and think this is remotely the same type of game, you would be very wrong. Read on. : The game primarily takes place on the distant planet called Lyrius located in the Sirius starsystem. Once used for bio and weapons based research, this planet was tech rich and home to one of Galactic Command’s (GALCOM) primary research installations. : The Sirius star system itself is home to two space sectors with a total of three planets and two moons. Connected via jump anomalies is the Barnard’s Star system, also home to three planets and two moons in two space sectors. : Of the ten planets and moons in both star systems, only the Lyrius planet has thus far been colonized and thus habitable. On it are four continents each spanning roughly 16x16km. Each continent was chosen for its unique characteristics, topology and due to being located on different climate zones. : As part of their colonization and research, GALCOM forces constructed a primary colony on each of the four continents. A military starbase was built on each of the four continents, with one being constructed within the walls of an abanonded city. : As the years went by and the planet’s resources were depleted, GALCOM’s focus shifted to other planets. It didn’t take long before the Insurgents, a Terran group that is in direct opposition to GALCOM forces, showed up. They took over the bases and city, then all but killed every single GALCOM military personnel left on the planet. Shortly after, they started to wage war on GALCOM forces in other parts of the star system using Lyrius as their base of operations. : That’s when GALCOM finally decided to commit military forces to the planet in a bid to exterminate the Insurgents. : In the game, you can play as either a GALCOM military marine or an Insurgent soldier. The primary objective is to gain control of each of the four planetary bases, four space stations and a derelict carrier – all of which you can do combat inside. You do this by waging war as an infantry marine (first or third person), on land or naval vehicles and aircrafts (fighter, gunships etc). You will take over bases by either destroying or hacking into and disabling their defense systems, thus making them vulnerable. You will do this 24-7 and 365 days a year on the Lyrius planet or in the space region above it – and all within a 100% persistent universe. 'Key Features' *Massive and persistent open world gameplay on continents that are 16x16km in scale and bases that are more than 2x3km in scale. *Breathtaking environments with each continent featuring unique topology, different climate zones, weather patterns, dynamic time of day etc. *Skill based PvP combat on foot, in vehicles or in aircrafts. *Character progression with various abilities which can be learned. Build the character class that you want depending on how you play. *A 100% persistent world (no instancing) with seamless space and planetary areas; all with ability to move from planetside starbases to stations in the space region above. *Easily create fireteams (a.k.a guilds) with either human or NPC troops and from a few people to very large troops of varying skills and equipment. *Build your own planetary base FARP and use it as your player housing for yourself or your fireteam. *Buy and own your own assets (weapons, vehicles, aircrafts etc) and with your own unique weapons customizations. *More player assets than you can handle, most with advanced customization (e.g. infra-red night vision rifle scopes) and attributes. *Hybrid business model which caters to both F2P and premium models; both with access to in-game monetization. *Endless possibilities for future expansions are other areas of Lyrius and other planets in the region are colonized and opened up via game expansions. *No pointless grind. No boring crafting. No inconsequential resource collection. Just pure war on a very – very – large scale.